Many commercial, public, and private buildings are constructed to include a suspended ceiling, also known as a drop ceiling. A suspended ceiling comprises an interconnected support grid and removable ceiling panels, such as acoustic tiles, positioned within the support grid. Support wires can be used to support the suspended ceiling from a structural building ceiling or roof. The tiles are typically 24×24 inches or 24×48 inches, however, other sized may also be used. The use of a suspended ceiling creates a functional hidden space between the structural ceiling, such as the underside of the roof or intermediate floors, and the suspended ceiling, which is observable from the interior of a room. This hidden space is often utilized for the installation of sprinkler systems, fire and smoke warning systems, computer networking, electrical cables and conduits, heating, ventilating and cooling (HVAC) systems, and/or water piping systems. Normal usage of the above-mentioned elements, as well as openings in the building roof, faulty plumbing and/or condensation that forms on piping and/or HVAC system components, can result in the formation of leaks. Without a leak diverting device, leaks can contact the ceiling panels causing structural damage, discoloration and/or unwanted moisture. In certain situations, leaks can pass through the ceiling panels and drip onto the contents of the room interior.
Previous attempts to confine leaks have included systems placed within the interior of the room and positioned underneath a leaking ceiling tile, such as floor mounted structures comprising a telescoping pole and a collection bag positioned along the underside of a ceiling panel. Other leak confinement systems have included ceiling tiles designed to collect leakage. Examples of such tiles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,640,502 and 5,008,652. Although such designs may effectively handle many types of leaks, the tiles are visible from the interior of the room, must fit within the support grid, typically comprise visible hoses, and do not usually have the same appearance as conventional tiles or panels. Conventional deigns cannot be positioned along the perimeter of the ceiling, i.e. along cut ceiling tiles, and do not catch leaks that occur on the perimeter of the ceiling, such as leaks that occur above the grid itself.
There exists a need for a leak diverter that may be positioned above suspended ceilings that is inexpensive to produce, installs quickly, does not require a substantial retrofit to the existing suspended ceiling, and blends aesthetically with the occupied space below the suspended ceiling.